von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Staatsstreich des 18. Brumaire VIII
Frankreichs Zerrüttung erzeugt eine neue Revolution, Vernichtung des Directoriums, neue Gewalthaber, neue Verfaßung. So ist denn abermals das unpartheyische Urtheil im Politischen Journale, gleich beym Anfange der Revolutionen in Paris, welches Partheilichkeit, und Schwärmerey heftig anfeindete, und Prophezeyung nannte -- die Dinge in Frankreich werden sich ändern, und müssen sich ändern -- zur wahren Prophezeyung geworden. Wie oft haben sich die Dinge in Frankreich schon geändert! -- Nun ist eine solche Veränderung erfolgt, welche die Constitution, und das Directorium umgeworfen, eine neue Verfaßung aufgestellt hat, und in ihrem Umfange, und Folgen, und in ihrer ganzen Wichtigkeit, nur mit dem Sturze Robespierres, und dem 10ten August 1792, verglichen werden kann. -- Auch was wir von Sieyes vorgesagten, so bald er ins Directorium trat, ist richtig erfolgt. -- Auch ist die Directorial-Veränderung, am 18ten Junius nur ein Intervall, nur ein Uebergang zu einem andern Revolutions-Acte gewesen, wie wir sogleich bemerken. (Im Julius d. Jahrg. S. 739.) -- Noch hatten die neuen Directoren nicht vier Monate auf ihren Stühlen geseßen, als sie heruntergestoßen wurden. Noch hatte die so unzählig viele male beschworne Constitution, für die alles Blut und Leben aufopfern wollte, kaum vier Jahre gedauert, als sie, ohne einen Tropfen Bluts, umgeworfen wurde. Die immer ärgre Zerrüttung Frankreich führte die neue Umwälzung herbey. Schon im vorigen Monate (S. 1114 - 1116) haben wir die gegenseitigen Betreibungen der Directorial- und Anti-Directorial-Parthey zu Paris geschildert, und wie jede Parthey sich zu verstärken suchte. Dadurch wurden selbst einige der vornehmsten Personen, die Freunde gewesen waren, geheime Gegner von einander; und im Directorio selbst war dieß der Fall zwischen Barras und Sieyes. Dieser concertirte den neuen Revolutions-Plan mit Buonaparte, ohne ihn selbst zu sprechen; vielmehr gab er sich den Anschein, mit diesem Generale in keinem freundschaftlichen Verhältniße zu stehen, sah ihn fast gar nicht, ließ aber durch den, in den ersten Zeiten der Französischen Revolutionen sehr bekannten, Röderer, alles zwischen sich und Buonaparte verhandeln. So kam der Schlag plötzlich, und die Wirkung wurde hinreißend. Die Uebel in Frankreich häuften sich täglich. Der bürgerliche Krieg verwüstete die meisten Departements, und verstopfte die Quelle der Staats-Einkünfte. Die Royalisten, bald Chouans, bald Mißvergnügte genannt, verstärkten sich, besonders in Bretagne, in der Normandie, und in den Gegenden der Loire, bis zu zahlreichen Haufen. Von Rennes schrieb man: "Zwey hundert junge Leute haben, in diesen Tagen, ihre Wohnungen verlaßen, und sich zu den Insurgenten geschlagen, welche seit einiger Zeit große Recrutirungen machen. Sie haben in vielen Städten geheime Verständniße, und ihre Schaaren sind ordentlich in Compagnien, und Divisionen eingetheilt." -- Bey Laval fiel eine hitzige Action zwischen den Royalisten, und den Republicanern vor, in welcher letztere mit vielem Verluste geschlagen wurden. Am 26sten October drangen sie sogar in die [[Nantes|Stadt Nantes]] ein, eine Stadt von 70000 Einwohnern, entwafneten die Hauptwache, und blieben, mitten unter einem heftigen Gefechte, fünf Stunden lang. Meister von der Stadt, bis sie sie freywillig wieder verliessen, nachdem sie viele Republicaner getödtet, einige gefangne Ryalisten aus dem Verhafte befreyt, und einige, doch geringe, Beute gemacht hatten. Ein andres Corps von Royalisten breitete sich in der Normandie, in den Gegenden von Avranches, und Viré aus, bedrohte die Stadt Caen, und streifte bis an die Thore von Rouen. In Bretagne, in Mayenne, in Poitou bis nach Bordeaux hin, sahe man zahlreiche bewafnete Schaaren der Royalisten, und allenthalben hatte man keine hinlängliche bewafnete Macht, die man ihnen entgegen stellen konnte. Es fehlte den Royalisten nicht an Waffen, Munition, und Lebensmitteln, so wenig als am Gelde, welches sie, wie es hieß, aus England, nebst Waffen, und Munition erhielten. Aber auch im Innern von Frankreich hatten sie viele Freunde, die sie unterstützten. Man berechnete die Zahl der Insurgenten, in den Gegenden von Mans allein, auf 4000. Von 56 Administrationen des Departements de la Sarthe, (den Provinzen Maine, Perche, und Anjou,) waren 34 entflohen. In Bretagne hatten die Insurgenten den ganzen Strich an der Küste, von Roche Bernard, Herbignac, und Guerrande, am Ausfluße der Loire, inne. Von Fougeres bis Ancenis stand eine Armee-Linie formirt, die eine Kriegscaße, Magazine, und alle Kriegsbedürfniße hatte. -- Auch in Languedoc und Cevennes standen starke bewafnete Haufen von Insurgenten; wie im Rathe der 500, am 3ten November, officiell angezeigt wurde. Dieser bürgerliche Krieg hatte, besonders für die Finanzen, die verderblichsten Folgen. Die öffentlichen Gelder wurden weggenommen, und bey der allgemeinen Verwirrung konnten auch, in vielen weiten Gegenden, keine Gelder eingehoben werden. Und in den Provinzen, und Städten, wo die Contributionen eingefordert werden konnten, zerstörten Raubzucht, und Willkühr alle Wirkungen der Gesetze. Die Schätzungen der Geschwornen legten manchem, als Beytrag zu der gezwungnen Anleihe, 100000 Livres auf, der nicht so viel an Kapital besaß. Andere, die die Geschwornen bestachen, wurden gering angesetzt, und die öffentliche Schatzkammer, auf alle Art betrogen. Vieles Geld wurde vergraben. Executionen waren vergeblich, denn die konnten nichts nehmen, wo nichts war. So waren denn von der befohlnen erzwungnen Anleihe von 100 Millionen, noch nicht 8 in baarem Gelde eingekommen. Die Noth wurde so groß, daß die Regie der Octroi der Stadt Paris öffentlich bekannt machte, es hätten 19000 Bürger bey ihr, um irgend eine Stelle, oder Erwerb angesucht, um sich erhalten zu können: man könne aber keinem von allen diesen bedürftigen helfen. Am 28sten October machte im Rathe der 500 ein Mitglied, Creuzé la Touche, eine so herzzerreißende Schilderung von der jämmerlichen Situation, und dem allgemeinen Elende der Französischen Republik, daß man für rathsam hielt, diese traurige Darstellung nicht öffentlich bekannt werden zu laßen. Aus der Noth des Landes entstand der elende Zustand der Armeen. Diese befanden sich in dem äußersten Mangel aller Bedürfniße, hatten seit fünf Monaten keinen Sold bekommen, und weder Schuhe, noch Kleidung, noch Nahrung, welche durch die stärksten Requisitionen nur kümmerlich herbeygeschaft werden konnte. Die Unzufriedenheit der Truppen stieg bis zu Drohungen. Mehrere Generale und Officiere verlangten ihren Abschied. Allgemein war Mißvergnügen und Unwille gegen das Directorium zu Paris verbreitet. Das Directorium, von Royalisten, und Jacobinern, und Republicanern, zugleich, bedrängt und gehaßt, suchte vergebens Hülfsmittel, und vornehmlich Zeit zu gewinnen, um, wenns möglich wäre, einen partiellen Frieden zu schließen. Aber es war unter sich selbst nicht einig, und Sieyes, der da einsah, daß die so herabgekommene Directorial-Macht sich nicht erhalten konnte, fand nun den Zeitpunct günstig, seine längst gehegten Plane auszuführen. Noch nie hatte sich eine Regierung mit einem so allgemeinen Haße belastet, als das Französische Directorium. Alle Partheyen arbeiteten daran, daßelbe zu stürzen. Sowohl Royalisten als Jacobiner kündigten längst deßen Sturz an. Schon am 26sten August sollte es nicht mehr bestehen. (Vergl. Monat August des Polit. Journals S.880.) Die Jacobiner-Anschläge wurden aber, aus unbekannten Ursachen, wahrscheinlich durch die Befehle der geheimen Obern, (welche nicht sie, sondern ganz andre Personen zum Sturze des Directoriums brauchen wollten) verzögert. Unterdeßen kam Buonaparte aus Aegypten an. Seine Anwesenheit machte anfänglich alle Factionen betroffen: bald darauf suchte jede Parthey diesen, für rasche Unternehmungen, geeigneten, und durch die ausgebreitete große Meynung von ihm, wichtigen Mann, für sich zu gewinnen. Er sagte es selbst, in dem Rathe der Alten, am 10ten November: "Wenn alles aufgedeckt werden muß, sagte Er, so will ich die Namen nennen. Ich will es sagen, daß Barras, und Moulins mir den Vorschlag gethan haben, mich an die Spitze der Parthey zu stellen, welche alle Menschen von guten Grundsätzen niederstürzen will." -- Buonaparte ergrif die Parthey des Sieyes, um so mehr, da sie ihm die sicherste zu seyn schien, aber so insgeheim, wie oben erzehlt worden, daß fast Niemand Argwohn hatte, sondern jedermann vielmehr glaubte, Buonaparte und Sieyes wären keine Freunde. -- Unter diesen geheimen Umständen, sagte Sieyes die im vorigen Monate S. 1120 angeführten merkwürdigen Worte: -- "Die Secte der Ungeduldigen sey gefährlicher, als die der Jacobiner." Die Zeit reiste indessen, die die Ungeduldigen befriedigte. Buonaparte hielt sich bis zu dem gehörigen Zeitpuncte zurück, besuchte wenige Personen, sprach sehr wenig, und ließ sich auf aushorchende politische Discurse gar nicht ein. Sein verschloßnes Wesen verursachte eine gewiße Stillstands-Ruhe aller Partheyen. Das |gesetzgebende Corps gab dem Generale Buonaparte am 6ten November, einen großen Abend-Schmaus von 750 Gedecken, in der ehemaligen Sulpicius-Kirche. Er erschien spät, sprach fast gar nicht, und gieng, gleich nach den ausgebrachten Gesundheiten, wovon die seinige war: Auf die Vereinigung aller Franzosen! ( à l'Union de tous les François), schnell, und so, daß man es kaum gewahr wurde, hinweg. -- Drey Tage drauf, am 9ten November, vollführte er, zum Erstaunen aller Partheyen, der Stadt Paris, des ganzen Frankreichs, :Die neue französische Haupt-Revolution. In der Nacht auf den 9ten November kamen die Saal-Inspectoren des Raths der Alten, welche in die Verbindung der neuen Revolutions-Plane waren gezogen worden, in der Stille zusammen, und fertigten Einladungs-Billets aus, zu einer außerordentlichen Sitzung, auf Morgens um 6 Uhr. Doch ergiengen diese Einladungen nicht an die Mitglieder, von welchen man Widerstand gegen das beabsichtigte Vorhaben vermuthete. Gleich nach der Eröfnung der Versammlung, hielt ein Mitglied, Namens Cornet, eine Rede, mit dem gewöhnlichen Eingange, wenn Umwälzungen, und Gewaltstreiche geschehen sollen, von den Gefahren des Vaterlandes, und der Freyheit, und der Republik, und brachte ein Decret in Vorschlag, welches so gleich genehmigt wurde, daß -- das gesetzgebende Carps sich von Paris nach St. Cloud begeben solle, um daselbst am folgenden Tage, den 10ten November, in dem dasigen Schloße, seine Sitzungen zu halten. Bis dahin sey jede obrigkeitliche Verrichtung, jede Berathschlagung verboten, und die Ausführung dieses Beschlußes wurde dem General Buonaparte übertragen, und Er zu dem Ende mit dem Oberbefehle über alle Truppen in und um Paris, versehen. Auch alle Bürger wurden aufgefordert, ihm, wenn er es verlange, mit bewafneter Hand beyzustehen. Dieses Decret des Raths der Alten, wurde sogleich allgemeine bekannt gemacht. Buonaparte erschien, nach 8 Uhr Morgens, im Rathe der Alten, nahm den Auftrag an, und hielt eine kurze Rede, in welcher er sagte: "Die Republik gieng zu Grunde; dieß erkannten Sie; Sie haben ein Decret abgefaßt, das die Republik retten wird. Unsere Armeen werden es vollstrecken. Wir wollen eine Republik, gegründet auf Freyheit, Gleichheit, Eigenthum, und auf eine National-Repräsention. Wir werden sie bekommen; ich schwöre es." Und mit ihm schworen seine Begleiter, die Generale Berthier, Lefebre, Moreau, und mehrere Officiere. Sobald in dem Directorial-Pallaste die Nachricht von dieser Scene ankam, versammelten sich die drey Directoren, Gohier, Moulins, und Barras, und schickten nach den zwey übrigen Directoren, Sieyes, und Roger Ducos, welche aber im Garten spatzieren giengen, und anstatt, zu ihren Collegen zu gehen, sich nach dem Saale des Raths der Alten begaben. Sieyes was schon seit 8 Tagen um dieselbige Zeit, immer im Garten spazieren gegangen. Jetzt bestieg er ein gesatteltes, bereit stehendes Pferd, und ritt zu dem Rathe der Alten. Roger Ducos folgten ihm. Die drey oben genannten Directoren wollten vorerst einen Versuch machen, sich zu behaupten: sie ließen den Commandanten von Paris, Lefebre, zu sich berufen, der ihnen aber antworten ließ: er sey nicht mehr Commandant, sondern stehe unter den Befehlen des Generals Buonaparte. Moulins wollte ein Bataillon absenden, um Buonaparte zu arretiren; aber die Officiere erklärten, daß sie nur von Buonaparte Befehle annähmen. Kurze Zeit drauf kam eine Bothschaft an die drey Directoren, Barras, Gohier, Moulins, daß sie ihre Stellen niederlegen sollten, wobey Barras anfänglich die mehrste Schwierigkeit machte, und immer noch auf eine dankbares Verhältniß Buonaparte rechnete. Er mußte aber, zu seinem Erstaunen, den befehlen gehorchen. Um 2 Uhr Nachmittags war kein Directorium mehr, denn Roger Ducos hatte auch seine Stelle niedergelegt, und Sieyes war, zu seiner Sicherheit, mit einer Ehren Wache umgeben. Der Rath der 500 versammelte sich, konnte aber nichts ausrichten, wegen des obigen Decrets des Raths der Alten, und gieng, nach Verlesung deßelben, sogleich, erzürnt, und tumultuarisch auseinander. Buonaparte erließ Proclamationen, an die Soldaten, und an die National-Garde zu Paris, in welchen er sagte: "Er habe das ihm aufgetragne Commando übernommen, um die Maaßregeln zu unterstützen, die der Rath der Alten nehmen würde. Die Republik sey seit zwey Jahren sehr übel regiert worden. Das gesetzgebende Corps wolle die National-Repräsentation aus den Gefahren erretten, in welche sie die Desorganisation aller Theile der Regierungs-Verwaltungen gestürzt habe." Paris blieb ruhig, und wartete der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Am folgenden Tage, (10ten November,) hielt der Rath der Alten im Schloße zu St. Cloud, seine Sizzung. Buonaparte erschien, in Begleitung seiner General-Adjudanten. Er hielt eine Anrede, in welcher er wieder schwur, daß er das Vaterland retten wollte, und dabey sagte: "Die Constitution könne nicht mehr retten, weil sie von Niemanden respectirt werde. man suchte jetzt in Paris einen Aufruhr zu erregen, er werde aber jeden Versuch niederschlagen." Aus dem Rathe der Alten begab sich Buonaparte in den ebenfalls zu St. Cloud versammelten Rath der 500. Hier kam es zu tumultuarischen Auftritten. Viele Mitglieder schrieen, als Buonaparte mit 4 Grenadieren begleitet, erschien: Nieder mit ihm, in die Acht erklärt, vogelfrey, tödtet den Dictator. In dem Augenblicke hört man Säbel klirren, und es dringen Officiere und Soldaten durch die Thüre herein; indeßen Buonaparte von einer Anzahl Deputirten umringt, beym Kragen gefaßt wird, und Dolche nach ihm gestoßen werden. Zwey Grenadiere werfen sich auf ihn, retten ihn, und in dem Momente stürzt General Lefebre mit vielen Grenadieren in den Saal, und entreißt Buonaparte den Dolchen; und schleppt ihn zum Saale heraus. Nunmehr entstand unter den Mitgliedern des Raths ein großer Tumult, der immer stürmischer wurde, und wobey der Bruder des Generals, Lucian Buonaparte, in Lebensgefahr kam. Da der Lärm am größten wird, tritt ein Officier in den Saal, und befiehlt, im Namen des Generals, den National-Repräsentanten, sich insgesammt aus dem Saale zu entfernen. Der gesetzgebende Rath der National-Repräsentanten will dem Befehle des Generals nicht gehorchen. Da zieht unter Trommelschlag, und im kriegrischen Marsche ein starkes Detaschement Grenadiere in den Saal, und treibt mit Bayonnetten alle Gesetzgeber zum Saale hinaus. Cromwell trieb das Parlament aus einander, in eigner Person, weil der Herr es ihm befohlen! auf Gottes Geheiß (wie er sagte). Buonaparte ließ die Volks-Repräsentanten durch Grenadiere auseinander treiben, weil Er es befohlen hatte. Einige Zeit darauf versammelte sich ein Anzahl der für die Revolution wohlgesinnten Deputirten wieder, und diese kamen, um Mitternacht, (vom 10ten zum 11ten November) zu den, nach dem Plane der Revolution abgefaßten, Entschlüßen: "daß eine provisorische und interimistische Ordnung der Dinge einzuführen sey, um die Constitution zu verändern, und zu verbeßern: daß kein Directorium mehr existire, daß Sieyes, Roger Ducos, und Buonaparte, Consuln der Französischen Republik seyn sollen, um mit Directorial-Gewalt alle Verwaltungen der Regierung neu zu organisiren, die innre Ruhe herzustellen, und einen anständigen dauerhaften Frieden zu verschaffen: daß das gesetzgebende Corps auseinander gehen, und sich nicht eher, als den 1sten Ventose, (20sten Februar) wiederum zu Paris versammeln solle. Daß 62 genannte Deputirte (die Gegner Buonapartes und des Sieyes) gänzlich aus dem Rathe verbannt seyn sollen: daß eine doppelte Gesetzgebungs-Commißion, nämlich 25 Deputirte, aus dem Rathe der Alten, und 25 aus dem Rathe der 500 ernannt werden solle, welche nebst den drey Consuln zu Paris residiren solle." Der Rath der Alten bestätigte sogleich alle diese Beschlüße; und die neue Revolutions-Verfaßung nahm am 12ten November zu Paris ihren Anfang. Die drey Consuln wechseln täglich in der Direction mit einander ab. Der dirigirende Consul heißte: Consul du jour. So weit gehen die Nachrichten am Schluße dieses Kapitels: die fernern werden noch weiter hin in diesem Monatsstücke folgen; so wie auch die Betrachtungen über dieses neue große Ereigniß. Der 18. Brumaire gibt Bonaparten die Herrschaft in Frankreich. -- Neue Konstitution. Wir sahen Bonaparte am 9. Okt. 1799 zu Frejus ankommen, von wo er in Gesellschaft des General Berthier und dreyer Gelehrten sogleich nach Paris abreiste. Hier war es, wo er den General Moreau bey dem Direktor Gohier zuerst sah. General! sagte Bonaparte zu Moreau, ich haben verschiedene von Ihren Offiziers in Aegypten bey mir gehabt, das sind brave, ausgezeichnete Leute! Von seiner Ankunft in Paris bis zum 18. Brumaire ließ sich Bonaparte die Veranstaltung und Beschleunigung des Revolutionsplanes angelegen seyn, den er, in Verbindung mit mehreren Mitgliedern des Direktoriums, des Rathes der Alten, und Andern, die sich nach einem Ende der politischen Erschütterungen sehnten, am 18. Brumaire durchsetzen wollte. Dieß hinderte ihn aber nicht, mehreren Sitzungen beyzuwohnen, verschiedene Gelehrte und Generale zu besuchen, und gegenseitig von ihnen Besuche anzunehmen. Eben so wenig hielt ihn dieser Plan zurück, in Begleitung des General Moreau einem Feste beyzuwohnen, das am 15. Brumaire im Rathe der 500 gegeben wurde, und welches glänzend, aber nicht freundschaftlich oder herzlich war. Wenn aber Bonaparte seinen Plan durchführen konnte, so lag das größtentheils in den Umständen, worinn sich damahls Frankreich befand, und von denen wir hier eine Uebersicht geben wollen. Die Nationalversammlung, grossen Theils an die Gewalt des Direktoriums verkauft, war aus betrogenen Bestandtheilen zusammengesetzt, durch eine lange Unthätigkeit herabgekommen. Schändliche Leidenschaften nährend, wußte sie weder nützliche, auf Erhaltung zielende Gedanken zu fassen, noch irgend eine Krisis zu benutzen, um die Revolution im Ganze zu erhalten; da war kein fester diplomatischer Plan, kein Kriegs- Finanz- und Regierungssystem, der immer offen stehende Abgrund eines allgemeinen Bankerottes drohte alle Güter zu verschlingen, alle Familien zu berauben und unglücklich zu machen. Die öffentliche Erziehung war fast allgemein der schrecklichsten Unsittlichkeit überlassen. Allenthalben nagte feiler Eigennutz, Unordnung und Fäulniß am gesellschaftlichen Staatskörper, bereit ihn zu zerstören. Da wimmelte es von Legionen von Spionen und heimlichen Anklägern, Argwohn und Furcht schwebten über allen Häuptern, Zutrauen und Freundschaft waren verbannt, gegenseitige Entfremdung, ein aller Herzen verschliessender alles aussaugender Egoismus, unterdrückte jede wohlwollende Empfindung, jede großmüthige Leidenschaft, und eine gefühllose Gleichgültigkeit gegen das Interesse des Staates herrschte fast durchgängig in allen Seelen. Alles wurde feil geboten, man handelte mit Aemtern, Ehrenstellen, Verräthereyen. Die Gerechtigkeit war ein blosser Schall, Patriotismus eine Maske, und Tugend eine Lüge. Niedere Begierden verleiteten die Gesetzgeber zu Treulosigkeiten und finsteren Kabalen, man wußte nicht wohin man gehen, oder nicht gehen sollte, der Staat glich einem Trunkenbolde, der von einer Seite zur andern taumelt, und sich nicht halten kann. Alle politischen Sekten, und alle entzügelten Leidenschaften spekulirten gemeinschaftlich auf den allgemeinen Ruin; Ränke und Verschwörungen drängten sich um die Nation her. Die eine Parthey wollte ihr einen fremden Prinzen geben, die andere zur Diktatur schreiten, oder sie vom Neuen in die Wellen willkührlicher Regierung versinken lassen. Meuchelmörderische Auftritte wurden ausgeübt, und die Regierung schwieg, und die Vendee trat aus ihrer Vergessenheit hervor. Die Nation war des ewigen Hin- und Herschwankens müde, sie sah die Hefen der Faktionen im Innern gähren, und mit den Fortschritten der äusseren Feinde die Republik ihrem Untergange zuziehen. Denn fürwahr, auch die äusseren Verhältnisse waren damahls für Frankreich sehr ungünstig. Die Oesterreicher hatten mit den Russen vereint, eine glänzenden siegvollen Feldzug in Italien erfochten, und die Franzosen nicht allein alle Eroberungen in diesem Lande abgenommen, und die neuen Republiken wieder zerstöhrt, sondern ihre Heere näherten sich schon dem französischen Gebiete selbst. Die muthlosen französischen Armeen schienen zu keinem ernsthaften Widerstande mehr geeignet zu seyn. Die Constitution des dritten Jahres war so oft verletzt worden, daß sie keine Bürgerschaft mehr leistete, eine rasche Veränderung schien nothwendig, unvermeidlich, aber doch fürchtete man sich die Schranken der Constitution zu durchbrechen; und wo eine Regierung finden, welche fähig wäre, die schwankenden Trümmer des Staatsgebäudes wieder zu sammeln, die erschütterten Grundpfeiler desselben zu befestigen, oder es vom Neuen auf einem festeren Grunde und Boden aufzuführen? Mitten in dieser Zerrüttung nun führte Bonaparten sein Glück nach Paris. Seine anderthalbjährige Abwesenheit machte ihm die, in diesem Zwischenräume vorgefallenen Ereignisse fremd, und seine kriegerischen Thaten gewährten ihm einen wichtigen Einfluß. Er war der einzige, der alle Partheyen zu vereinigen oder zu unterdrücken im Stande war. Auch hatten sich wirklich sogleich bey seiner Ankunft alle Häupter der Faktionen an ihn gedrängt, und sich durch seinen Einfluß zu verstärken gesucht. Er war aber nicht Willens, sich an eine anzuschließen, sondern sie alle zu überflügeln, und mit einem Schlage sein Ansehen auf den Trümmern ihrer Macht empor zu heben. Um diese Veränderung regelmässig zu machen, hätte sich Bonaparte mit dem gesetzgebenden Corps verabreden sollen, er sah aber wie viele Hindernisse auf diesem Wege lagen, und wählte einen andern. Den 16. Brumaire versammelten sich eine geringe Anzahl Deputirter bey Lemercier, Präsidenten im Rathe der Alten, hier wurde die Art der Ausführung festgesetzt, und der 18. Brumaire dazu bestimmt. Der 18. Brumaire (9. Nov.) erschien. Um 8 Uhr des Morgens ertheilte der Rath der Alten ein Dekret, nach welchem er das gesetzgebende Corps nach St. Cloud verlegte, und dem General Bonaparte die Ausführung übertrug, wozu man ihm die Garden des gesetzgebenden Corps und sämmtliche Mannschaft der siebzehnten Division zur freyen Disposition überließ. Man überreichte ihm dieses Dekret in seiner Wohnung in der Siegesstrasse, wo ihn eine zahlreiche Menge von Staabsoffizieren umringten. Augenblicklich verfügte er sich in den Pallast der Thuillerien, man las ihm das ertheilte Dekret vor, und Bonaparte nahm hierauf folgendermassen das Wort: :Bürgerrepräsentanten! Die Republik war ihrem Falle nahe. Ihr wußtet es, und eilte sie zu retten. Wehe denen, die Unordnung und Verwirrung wünschten! Ich werde sie vom General Lefebre, Berthier und allen meinen Waffenbrüdern unterstützt, zu gefänglicher Haft bringen. Forschet nicht nach Beyspielen der Vorzeit, sie euern Lauf hemmen konnten, nichts in der Geschichte ist dem Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts ähnlich. Dieses Dekret ist ein Werk eurer Klugheit; unser Arm wird es auszuführen wissen. Eine auf ächte, auf bürgerliche Freyheit gegründete Republik ist das Ziel unsers Wollens. -- Ich schwöre euch, wir werden sie erlangen, -- ich schwöre es euch in meinem und meiner Waffenbrüder Nahmen! Um 11 Uhr wurden die Thore in den Thuillerien geschlossen, und Bonaparte ließ die daselbst befindliche Mannschaft, die von weitem das Ansehen eines Lagers gewann; die Revüe passiren; darauf hielt er an sie folgende Anrede: "In welchem Zustande, sagte er, verließ ich Frankreich, in welchem Zustande finde ich es wieder? -- Ich ließ euch den Frieden und finde Krieg. -- Ich bereicherte euch mit Eroberungen, und finde den Feind an euren Gränzen! -- Ich versorgte eure Zeughäuser und finde keine Waffen! -- Eure Feldstücke sind verkauft, Raubsucht ist zum System geworden, die Hilfsquellen des Staates sind erschöpft. Man hat seine Zuflucht zu drückenden, durch die Gerechtigkeit und die gesunde Vernunft verworfenen Hilfsmitteln genommen, hat den Soldaten wehrlos gemacht. Wo sind die Braven, die hunderttausend Kameraden, die ich mit Lorbeern bedeckt zurück ließ? -- Sie sind nicht mehr! Auf die Nachricht von der unerwarteten Sitzung des Rathes der Alten, hielt das Direktorium eine ausserordentliche Versammlung. Von fünf Direktoren fanden sich drey im Pallaste von Luxemburg ein, nähmlich Barras, Gohier und Moulin, die andern beyden, Sieyes und Roger Dücos hatten sich gegen 9 Uhr zu der Kommission der Inspektoren der Alten verfügt. Das Direktorium wollte sich von den Umständen der lautwerdenden Veränderung unterrichten, und ertheilte den Ministern, und dem Platzkommandanten von Paris deswegen Befehle. Die Minister begaben sich nach Luxemburg, der Kommandant aber antwortete, daß ein unwiderruflich gegebenes Dekret Bonaparten bereits das Oberkommando über sämmtliche in Paris stehende Truppen übertragen habe, daß er selbst nur subaltern sey, und daß man sich an Bonaparten wenden müsse, um die Ausschlüsse zu erlangen, die man zu haben wünschte. Nicht mehr durch die öffentliche Stärke unterstützt, fühlten die 3 Direktoren die Gewalt ihren Händen entschlüpfen, und die Nachrichten, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit erhielten, überzeugten sie endlich, daß ihr Regiment unwiderruflich aufgehoben wäre. Um Mittag schickte der Direktor Barras seinen Sekretär Botot, Bonaparten die Lossagung seiner Würden zu. Indessen dieser seinen Auftrag auszurichten beschäftigt war, erwartete der Exdirektor in seinem Wagen unweit des Rathes der Alten, die Antwort darauf. Bonaparte war im Inspektionssaale, als Botot sich melden ließ, um sich seines Dimission und fragte mit leiser Stimmer, was Barras zu erwarten habe? Sagt diesem Menschen, war Bonapartes Antwort, daß ich ihn nicht wieder sehen mag, und das Ansehen, womit man mich bekleidet hat, werde zu behaupten wissen. Nichts desto weniger wurde Barras bevollmächtigt, sich mit einer Sicherheitswache von 30 Dragonern nach seinem Landgute Grosbois zu begeben. Moulin und Gohier bekamen Hausarrest in ihren Zimmern zu Luxemburg. Der erstere ergriff in der Nacht der Flucht, der andere aber erhielt Tages darauf, als die Revolution geendigt war, Erlaubniß nach Hause zu gehen. Um Mittag eröffnete der Rath der 500 seine Sitzung. Die Deputirten waren bereits von dem, vom Rath der Alten gegebenen Dekrete unterrichtet; aber man kannte die Ursache dieses Verfahrens nicht, und mißtrauen und Furcht bemächtigten sich aller Gemüther. Nach vorhergegangener Registratur erhob alles laut seine Stimme. Der Präsident las sogleich den Befehl des Rathes der Alten ab, durch welchen das gesetzgebende Corps in das Schloß St. Cloud verlegt wurde, und der Widersprüche ungeachtet, hob der Präsident zufolge der 103. Artikels der Konstitution die Sitzung auf. Nachdem nun die Räthe ihre Sitzungen aufgehoben hatten, versammelten sich die beyden Inspektionskommissionen, an dem zu den Sitzungen der Alten bestimmten Orte, und nahmen mit Bonaparte weitere Maßregeln. Zwey Proklamationen wurden an die Stadtmauern von Paris angeschlagen, die eine an die feststehenden Nationalgarden, die andere an die Linientruppen. In der erstern machte Bonaparte bekannt, daß der Rath der Alten ihn beauftragt habe, Sicherheitsmaßregeln für das gesetzgebende Corps zu treffen, dessen Verlegung nach St. Cloud nothwendig gewesen sey, um es vor der Gefahr zu schützen, welche die Desorganisirung aller Theile desselben mit sich führte. In der zweyten erklärte Bonaparte gegen die Soldaten, daß er das Kommando der Armee und der Hauptstadt bloß übernommen habe, um die zum Vortheile des Volkes abzweckenden Maßregeln zu sichern. Die Republik, sagte er, ist seit zwey Jahren schlecht verwaltet worden. Ihr hofftet, daß meine Rückkehr so vielen Ungemächlichkeiten ein Ziel setzen würde, und ihr feyertet sie mit einer Einstimmigkeit, die mir Verbindlichkeiten auferlegt, welche ich erfüllen werde. Ihr werdet nicht unterlassen, die eurigen in Erfüllung zu bringen, euren General mit derselben Festigkeit und Treue, die ich immer an euch befunden habe, zu unterstützen. Freyheit, Sieg und Frieden werden die französische Republik wieder zu einem Range erheben, den sie sonst unter den europäischen Mächten behauptete. Diese militärischen Proklamationen waren mit zwey Anschlägen verbunden, durch welche die Bürgerschaft aufgefordert wurde, sich ruhig zu verhalten, und ja nicht den Einschlägen derjenigen ihr Zutrauen zu schenken, welche nichts als Unordnung wünschen; damit die genommenen Maßregeln, die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung im Innern, die Erneuerung der Freyheit, und die Befestigung der Republik zur Folge hätten. Am folgenden Tage war der Rath der Fünfhunderte zu St. Cloud versammelt, und berathschlagte über seine Verlegung. Die Mehrheit hatte den Ausspruch gethan, eine nahmentlichen Aufruf zu thun, damit jedes einzelne Mitglied den Eid über die Konstitution zu halten, besonders leisten sollte, als Bonaparte mit entblößtem Haupte, und bloß von einigen, ebenfalls unbewaffneten Grenadieren begleitet, die er am Eingange zurückließ, in den Saal trat. Die ganze Rathsversammlung gerieth in Bewegung. "Ein General!" schrie man laut auf -- "Was will Bonaparte hier? -- Das ist nicht euer Platz! -- Er ist ausser den Gesetzen, wir brauchen keinen Diktator!" Man umringte den General, stieß ihn zurück, und drohte ihn mit dem Dolche. Der Deputirte Arena wollte ihn erstechen, aber ein Grenadier parirte den Stich aus, und empfing eine Wunde am Arm. Luzian Bonaparte, Präsident im Rathe der Fünfhundert, brachte es mit vieler Mühe so weit, daß man ihn anhörte. Die Absicht des Generals, begann er, war gewiß keine andere, als die Versammlung mit der gegenwärtigen Lage der Dinge bekannt zu machen. Man unterbrach den Präsidenten durch Schreyen und Drohungen, und er verließ seinen Platz General Lefebre trat mit einigen Grenadieren herein, und schützte Bonaparte vor der Gefahr, die ihn bedrohte; sobald dieser herausgegangen war, gab er Befehl, seinem Bruder Luzian zu Hilfe zu eilen. Im nähmlichen Augenblicke, wo Luzian Bonaparte seine Schärpe auf den Präsidentenstuhl legte, sprangen die Thüren des Saales von einander, und 20 Grenadiere stürzten herein, umringten den Präsidenten, nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte, und geleiteten ihn durch den Saal, wo er nicht mehr sicher war. Die Rathsversammlung war in einer außerordentlichen Bewegung, Geschrey, Tosen der Stimmen, Lärmen, das Verlassen aller Plätze erlaubte keinem, sein eignes Wort zu hören. Indeß vernahm man in der Ferne den Lärm der Trommeln zum Angriffe, und die Thüren des Saales flogen zum drittenmahle aus einander. Die Zuschauer waren auf ihre Rettung bedacht, und sprangen zum Fenster hinunter. Ein Offizier von einem zahlreichen Gefolge begleitet, trat ein, und sagte mit lauter, starker Stimme: General Bonaparte befiehlt, daß der Saal geräumt werde! Augenblicklich marschierten die Grenadiers auf, und besetzten die vordere Hälfte des Saales, die Deputirten, welche sich noch nicht auf die Seite gemacht hatten die andere Hälfte desselben. Die Soldaten machten einige Augenblicke Halt, um ihnen zur Räumung des Saales Zeit zu lassen. Zwölf Mitglieder blieben an der Tribune, oder am Pulte des Präsidenten zurück, und einer von ihnen schrie laut: Wer seyd ihr Soldaten? -- Ihr seyd bloß eine Wache der Nationalrepräsentanten -- Und ihr unterfangt euch, ihre Sicherheit und Independenz anzutasten, und eure eingeerndteten Lorbeern zu besudeln? Die Soldaten achteten auf die Rede nicht, die Trommel tönte, und sie rückten weiter vorwärts. Die Rathsglieder, die noch um den Präsidentenstuhl und die Tribune herumstanden, waren genöthiget, zu weichen, und den Soldaten den Platz zu überlassen, und in 5 Minuten war der Saal geräumt. Am nähmlichen Tage hielt der Rath der Alten ebenfalls eine Sitzung zu St. Cloud. Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke berathschlagt hatten, entstand mit einemmahle ein tumultuarischer Auftritt in der Versammlung. Man meldete die Ankunft des General Bonaparte, der wegen wichtiger Nachrichten gehört zu werden verlangte. Augenblicklich beobachtete man ein tiefes Stillschweigen, und Bonaparte hielt folgende Anrede: :"Volksrepräsentanten! Ihr befindet euch in keiner gewöhnlichen Lage, ein Vulkan rollt unter euren Füssen. Erlaubt mir mit der Freymüthigkeit eines Soldaten, eines für das Wohl des Landes besorgten Bürgers zu euch zu reden, und haltet, ich bitte euch darum, euer Urtheil wenigstens so lange zurück, bis ihr mich ganz gehört habt. Ich war ganz ruhig in Paris, als ich das Dekret des Rathes der Alten empfing, das mir die Gefahr vor Augen stellte, die ihn, und den Staat bedrohten. Ich forderte sogleich meine Kriegskameraden auf, fand sie wieder, und wir kamen euch zu Hilfe. Unsere Absichten waren lauter, und vom Eigennutze frey; zum Preis der von uns gemachten Aufopferungen erndteten wir Schmähungen, man sprach von einem neuen Cäsar, von einem neuen Cromwell, man verbreitete sogar das Gerücht, als wollte ich eine militärische Regierung einführen. Hätte ich die Freyheit meines Vaterlandes unterdrücken, hätte ich die höchste Gewalt an mich reissen wollen, so würde ich mich nicht den von euch erhaltenen Befehlen untergeordnet, nicht der Vollmacht des Senats bedurft haben. Mehr als einmahl, und bey besonders günstigen Vorfällen wurde ich aufgefodert, sie zu übernehmen. Nach den in Italien erkämpften Lorbeern war dieß der Wunsch der Nation, der Wunsch meiner Kameraden, und aller Soldaten, die man, seit sie nicht mehr unter meinem Kommando standen, so übel behandelt hat, die genöthiget wurden, in den Departements einen fürchterlichen Krieg zu führen, den Klugheit und Rückkehr zu vernünftigen Grundsätzen beendigten, und Thorheit und Verrätherey von Neuem anfochten. Das Vaterland hat keinen eifrigeren Vertheidiger als mich, und ich weihe mich ganz, eure Befehle zu vollstrecken. Aber auf euch allein beruht sein Glück; denn es gibt kein Direktorium mehr. Vier von den Magistraten, die daran Theil hatten, haben ihren Würden entsagt. Die Gefahr ist drückend, das Uebel nimmt überhand, und der Polizeyminister hat mich benachrichtiget, daß mehrere Plätze in der Vendee den Chouans in die Hände gefallen sind. Der Rath der Alten ist mit einer viel umfassenden Gewalt bekleidet, aber noch mehr mit tiefer Einsicht und Klugheit ausgerüstet. Nur sie und die drohende Gefahr um Rath zu fragen, bedarf es, sonst nichts! Kommt den Zerrüttungen zuvor. Laßt uns den Verlust zweyer Dinge zu vermeiden suchen, die uns so viele Aufopferung kosteten: Freyheit und Gleichheit! :Und die Konstitution vom Jahre drey, schrie einer von den Deputirten, und unterbrach mit einemmahle den Redner. Die Konstitution! erwiederte Bonaparte. Kömmt es euch wohl zu, euch auf diese zu berufen? Was ist sie gegenwärtig anders, als eine blosse Ruine? -- wurde sie nicht von Zeit zu Zeit ein Spielwerk aller Partheyen? Habt ihr sie nicht am 18. Fructidor, am 22. Floreal, und am 18. Prairial unter die Füsse getreten? -- Die Konstitution! -- Hat man nicht in ihrem Nahmen seit ihrer Entstehung alle Arten der Tyranney organisirt? -- Wem kann sie in Zukunft eine wahre Gewehr leisten? -- Ist ihre Unzulänglichkeit nicht durch die Menge zahlloser Schmähungen erwiesen, womit selbst diejenigen sie überschütten, die ihr in diesem Augenblicke eine spöttische Anhänglichkeit schwören? -- Alle Rechte des Volks sind schändlich verletzt worden; um sie wieder auf eine unwandelbare Grundlage zu stellen, muß man unaufhörlich daran arbeiten, in Frankreich endlich einmahl die Freyheit und Republik zu befestigen. Ich erkläre demnach, daß, sobald die Gefahr vorüber seyn wird, ich die mir anvertraute Herrschaft niederlegen werde. Ich will in Rücksicht des von euch eingeführten Amtes bloß der Arm seyn, welcher es unterstützet." Cornüdet nahm jetzt das Wort, pflichtete Bonapartes Reden bey, und setzte hinzu, daß die strafbaren Vorschläge, die man dem General gethan hätte, ihm nicht unbekannt wären, und bloß beym General-Ausschusse entdeckt werden könnten. Die Zuschauer verliessen den Saal, und Bonaparte begann von neuem. Ich könnte euch Entdeckungen machen, die meine Verläumder augenblicklich beschämen würden, inzwischen mag es genug seyn, euch zu sagen, daß Barras und Moulin selbst in mich gedrungen haben, die Regierung über den Haufen zu werfen, und mich an die Spitze der Staatsangelegenheiten zu stellen; aber ich habe dergleichen Einschläge zurück gewiesen, weil ich die Freiheit höher schätze, als mein Leben, und meine Dienste bloß der französischen Nation gewidmet seyn sollen. Nun warf Bonaparte einen Blick auf einige, im Innern des Saals Wache stehende Soldaten, und foderte sie auf, ihre Bajonette gegen ihn zu wenden, wenn er sich je vom Wege der Freyheit entfernte, und both zuletzt noch die Mitglieder des Rathes der Alten auf, eiligst die Mittel zur Rettung des Vaterlandes zu ergreifen. Nun bildete sich der Rath der Alten in einen General-Ausschuß um, setzte vorläufig eine Konsularkommission nieder, welche aus den Exdirektoren Sieyes, Roger Dücos, und dem General Bonaparte bestand, unter den Nahmen der Konsuln der französischen Republik, dann eine Kommission von 25 Mitgliedern, welche während der Vakanz oder Ajournirung des |gesetzgebenden Corps, die Regierung in ihren Arbeiten unterstützen sollte. Diese grosse Bewegung, diese neue Revolution in der Revolution, war in einem Zeitraume von 24 Stunden beendet worden. Die provisorische Regierung beschäftigte sich nun mit einer neuen Konstitution. Am 15. Dezember 1799 wurde diese feyerlich publizirt, und Bonaparte darin zum ersten, Cambaceres zum zweyten, und Lebrün zum dritten Konsul ernannt. Der französische Staat wurde nach dieser Konstitution auf folgende Art verwaltet: Die französischen Bürger erwählen aus jedem Departement und Gemeindebezirk diejenigen, welche sie für die tauglichsten halten, die öffentlichen Aemter zu verwalten, diese werden in Verzeichnisse eingetragen. Ein Erhaltungssenat wacht über die Konstitution, und besteht aus 80 Mitgliedern, die unabsetzbar auf Lebenszeit, und wenigstens 40 Jahre alt seyn müssen. Diese Erhaltungssenat wählt aus den oben angeführten Verzeichnissen, die Gesetzgeber, die Tribunen, die Konsuln, Kassationsrichter, und Rechnungskommissarien. Ein Gesetz muß von der Regierung vorgeschlagen werden, sodann wird es dem Tribunate übergeben, welches aus 100 Mitgliedern besteht, die wenigstens 25 Jahre alt seyn müssen. Dieses Tribunat berathschlagt über die Annahme oder Verwerfung, und überschickt es dann dem Gesetzgebenden Körper, aus 300 Mitgliedern, von wenigstens 30 Jahren, bestehend, der dann nichts mehr weiter verhandelt, sondern das Gesetz bloß annimmt oder verwirft. Die Sitzungen dieses Kollegiums dauern nur 4 Monathe. Die Regierung wird von drey Konsuln verwaltet, welche auf zehn Jahre ernannt werden, und unbeschränkt wieder wählbar sind. Der erste Konsul verkündet die Gesetze, er ernennt und entsetzt nach Willkühr die Mitglieder des Staatsrathes, die Minister, die Gesandten, die Offiziere der Land- und Seemacht, die Mitglieder der öffentlichen Verwaltung, und die Regierungskommissärs bey den Gerichtshöfen. Er ernennt alle Criminal- und Civilrichter, ausgenommen die Friedens- und Cassationsrichter, ohne sie jedoch absetzen zu können. In den übrigen Geschäften der Regierung haben die zwey Konsuln berathende Stimmen, der erste Konsul entscheidet. Die Regierung leitet die Finanzen, den Kriegsetat, die politischen Angelegenheiten im Auslande, und die Unterhandlungen, macht Präliminarbedingnisse, unterzeichnet, und schließt alle Friedensverträge, Bündnisse, Waffenstillstände, Neutralitäts- Handels- und andere Verträge. Der Staatsrath beschäftigt sich unter der Leitung der Konsuln, mit Abfassung der Gesetzesvorschläge, und mit Auflösung von Verwaltungsschwierigkeiten. Die Minister besorgen die Vollziehung der Gesetze, und die Verordnungen der öffentlichen Verwaltung. Jede Gemeinde hat einen, oder mehrere Friedensrichter, um Streitigkeiten auszugleichen. Für bürgerliche Gegenstände sind Gerichtshöfe erster Instanz, und Appellationsgerichte errichtet. In peinlichen Sachen entscheidet ein erstes Geschwornengericht, ob Anklage Statt findet, und ein zweytes erkennt über die That. Für die ganze Republik ist ein einziges Kassationsgericht. Ein richterlicher Verhaftsbefehl muß die Ursache desselben enthalten. Der rechtmäßige Erwerber von Nationalgütern kann nicht ausser Besitz gesetzt werden, u. s. w. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1799. *Lebensgeschichte und Charakteristik Napoleons, Kaiser der Franzosen und Königs von Italien. Von seiner Geburt bis zum Wiener Frieden. Straßburg, 1810. In Kommission bey Peter Hammer. Kategorie: Jahr 1799 179911